Mother's Day
by Broadway Wednesday
Summary: Wednesday is worried that rose thorns won't be enough to please her mother.


**a/n: Hiya, I felt like I should write something for Mother's Day…so I did.  
Just an update on Where Did We Go Wrong: expect it to be updated by the end of this week.  
Also, I just wanted to acknowledge that I am not the first one to write an Addams Mother's Day fic, and you all should check out 'Mother's Day in the Addams Family' by Morticia'sGrandRomance (I hope you don't mind my promoting your fic here) it's really good.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Addams Family…damn.**

Wednesday woke with a start, she bolted upright, pulling the covers off of her husband. Lucas awoke, cold. He turned and saw Wednesday sitting up with a look of shock on her face.  
"Wednes" he asked, "you okay?"  
"I forgot."  
"Forgot," asked Lucas, "forgot what?"  
"Mother's Day," she elaborated quietly.  
"Oh, that's all?" said Lucas, breathing out.  
"That's _all_?" huffed Wednesday, "I forgot to buy Mother a present!"  
"You _have_ bought her a present," replied Lucas.  
"What, the flowers?" Wednesday spat.  
"And the poem I helped you write," continued Lucas.  
"Lucas," Wednesday stared at him pointedly, "you have met my mother right?"  
"Yes…so?"  
"So, whatever I get her has to be super elaborate…and _expensive_."  
"Alright, we'll stop somewhere on the way back from my Mom's today and pick something up for her," appeased Lucas.  
"She'll see us leave Lucas. She'll demand something right away," replied Wednesday with no hint of hope in her voice.  
"Then give her the flowers to tide her over," said Lucas.  
Wednesday resigned, nodding her head. Lucas smiled at her. They got out of bed and quietly started getting ready for the day.  
Once she was dressed, Wednesday started plucking the heads off of the roses, until she was left with nothing but thorns.  
Lucas brought over a piece of parchment, on which he had carefully calligraphed the poem that he had helped Wednesday write for Morticia. Wednesday tied it to the stem of a rose with a small strand of black lace.  
"She'll love it," Lucas attempted to reassure her.  
Wednesday nodded solemnly, "Come on Lucas."  
He followed her out of their room and down the stairs.

As it turned out, Morticia appeared to be waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Good morning Mrs. Addams," said Lucas pleasantly.  
"Please Lucas, you're my son-in-law, how many times," started the older woman.  
"I'm sorry, good morning Morticia," interrupted Lucas.  
"Morning mother," said Wednesday quickly, she thrust the flowers into Morticia's arms, "here."  
Lucas nudged her.  
"Happy Mother's Day," Wednesday mumbled.  
Morticia looked at the stems in her hands.  
"That's just the first part," Wednesday rushed, "you'll get the second part this afternoon."  
Morticia smiled, "Wednesday, this is more than enough," she looked at them again, noticing the parchment, "what's this."  
"It's a poem, Lucas helped me write it for you," said Wednesday, nervously, fiddling with the hem of her dress.  
Lucas took his wife's hands to calm her.  
Morticia slowly read the poem, a smile threatened at the corners of her lips, she looked back at her daughter, "It's lovely Wednesday, thank you," she said softly.  
"You like it?"  
Morticia nodded, she kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek, "Are you going to visit Alice now?" she asked.  
"Yes," said Wednesday.  
"All right, I'll see you two this afternoon," Morticia turned and headed up the stairs.

"See," said Lucas as he shut the front door behind them, "she loved it."  
"Don't be fooled," said Wednesday gravely.  
"Wednes," started Lucas.  
"Lucas, I know my mother," replied Wednesday.  
"Well, she seemed content to me," said Lucas.

They hailed a taxi, which brought them to a small apartment building, about twenty minutes away, in which Alice Beineke now lived.  
Lucas rang the bell in the foyer.  
"Hello?" came Alice's voice through the intercom.  
"Hi Mom," Lucas spoke back.  
"Oh! Lucas, come on up,'' the door buzzed, letting the pair know that it was unlocked.

They made their way up to Alice's apartment. The door swung open before they could knock. There stood a chipper looking Alice Beineke, dressed in a petite dress, but with her hair still in rollers.  
Wednesday always found it strange how informal Alice was compared to her own mother, but she also found some comfort in it.  
"Morning, Ms. Beineke."  
"Wednesday, please, Alice," corrected Alice.  
Wednesday nodded.  
"Happy Mother's Day," said Lucas as he stepped into the apartment. He kissed his mother politely on the cheek and handed her a bunch of roses, complete with heads, and a poem.  
"Thank you Lucas, you shouldn't have."  
"Of course, I should have," smiled Lucas, "you're my mom and I love you, and you deserve to know that."  
Alice smiled brightly at her son. She untied the yellow lace ribbon from the stem of one of her roses, and removed the poem that Lucas had written for her. Slowly she read it. Then she looked up at Lucas, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Oh Lucas, it's beautiful, thank you," she hugged her son.  
"You're welcome Mom."

Alice invited the pair in and they had morning tea. When the clock struck eleven, Wednesday started.  
"Oh, Lucas, we have to go, my mother is waiting for us," she exclaimed.  
Alice looked at the clock, "My how time flies, in fact," she started, "I'd say that _time is the enemy of us all, sometimes it runs quickly, sometimes slow, time is the,"  
_"Mom," Lucas interrupted before she started rhyming, "we really have to go."  
"Oh, of course Lucas," replied Alice, "it was so lovely of you to come."  
Wednesday nodded, staring at the clock, tapping her fingers on her thigh, her impatience showing.  
They bade farewell to Alice, and then they caught a taxi to a jewellery shop in the city.

After some deliberation, Wednesday found a silver brooch with black opals embedded in it. The gift was expensive, but she was using her father's money. And Wednesday knew that he wouldn't mind her spending such an amount on his beloved. She had it wrapped in the shop and then they headed off back to Central Park.

They found Morticia in the garden, feeding Cleopatra.  
"Mother," Wednesday announced their arrival.  
"Oh, Wednesday, Lucas," Morticia addressed them, "and how is Alice?"  
"She's good," said Wednesday dryly.  
"She said to say hi," added Lucas.  
"How nice," said Morticia, primarily to herself.  
"Mother," asked Wednesday.  
"Yes darling," said Morticia as she fed the plant another forkful of zebra burger.  
"I'd like to give you your other present now."  
Lucas quietly excused himself, to give them some privacy.  
Morticia turned around from her plant to look at her daughter, "Wednesday, you didn't have to, the thorns were enough."  
"I wanted to," replied Wednesday, "you're my mother and I love you, and you deserve to know that," she quoted Lucas, hoping that he wouldn't mind.  
Morticia smiled at her daughter, "Thank you."  
"Here," Wednesday brandished the small package.  
Morticia took it delicately, she unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal the brooch.  
"Oh Wednesday, it's beautiful."  
"Happy Mother's Day," said Wednesday, awkwardly.  
Morticia smiled at her daughter, and gently embraced her.


End file.
